


there's a distance between us.

by youriko



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: nazuna knows the warning signs all too well.





	there's a distance between us.

**Author's Note:**

> my first non femslash fic . wow
> 
> ive only been into enstars for a short time so they might be ooc

“You’re staring, Nazuna.” 

 

The blond’s head snapped up, instantly feeling his face. Indeed, there was the wetness of tears. “Oh,” he stated simply, his cheeks flaring up a little. “I’m… sorry?” He said in a confused tone.

 

“No problem,” Ritsu concluded, staring boredly at a crappy magazine. 

 

Nazuna got up to wipe the tears from his eyes, and the study session continued wordlessly. Nazuna never spoke to Ritsu; he was only here because Mika asked him to come, and Mika was off with Arashi somewhere, and frankly, he really, really didn’t want to know what his underclassmen were doing. So instead of going off to look for his “friend”, he’d stay in this awkward silence with Ritsu.

 

He was very serene, for one; much more professional than his brother, though that didn’t say a lot. He had a scary, solidary aura about him that said ‘don’t come in my space.’ 

 

Ritsu caught him staring. A lot. One of his eyebrows would raise, and he’d shift a little bit so he was more out of sight. It always made Nazuna feel foolish, so he’d flick his eyes away for a good 5 minutes until he couldn’t bear it anymore.

 

He knew when a crush was coming on. It was noticing all their little quirks, such as when Mika would rub his thumb and forefinger when he was hiding something, and now, when Ritsu would lick his thumb before turning the page. Mika’s ended in disaster and a Shu with no idea why Nazuna would leave his unit, and he was pretty sure his infatuation with Ritsu would end similarly. Maybe that’s why he was crying.

  
Still, he tucked the knowledge of Ritsu’s page-turning oddity into the corner of his mind, and looked away once more as Ritsu caught him staring.

**Author's Note:**

> nazuritsu is a god tier rarepair dont touch me


End file.
